Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all services, qualified professional, technical and administrative/clerical personnel, materials, equipment and facilities not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract needed to perform the work divided into two primary tasks: 1) Management and Support of an Archives facility and Frozen Tissue Bank for the National Toxicology Program and 2) Management and Support of the Data and Specimen Repository for the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS).